


What's the Point?

by Allthingsweird12321



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Internal Conflict, Powerful Harry, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthingsweird12321/pseuds/Allthingsweird12321
Summary: Harry has suffered loss his entire life. This is the last time he is going to be helpless.





	

Harry watched in hopelessness as his headmaster was struck down without mercy. Harry wanted to cry out, to scream! He wanted to kill everyone who stood in front of him, but he was helpless. After everything he had gone through, he was still a child. He was useless in this war just like he was useless to his headmaster. He felt like he would explode any second from the pain and anger that was boiling up inside of him. Snape turned and left the tower, and the other death eaters followed him. It wasn't much later when harry felt the spell that dumbledore had cast on him being lifted from him. That simply confirmed to Harry that he really was dead. He had finally started to trust him again. He had finally felt important, useful, and wanted. And now the one person that made him feel this way was dead. Just like the rest of Harry's family. 

In a wave of anguish harry stormed out of the tower and into the midst of the battle going on in the castle. He ran through the death and destruction and only communicated when needed. He Lashed out to every death eater he saw, because he felt as though the anger that had built up inside him would eat through his own soul if he didn't expel it from his body. 

Before he knew it, he had fallen to his knees at the side of the man that had influenced his life so greatly. He had protected him and given him what he needed. Sure, harry disagreed with some of the things he did, but he had only recently discovered that everything he had done, even if harry didn't agree with it, was done out of love and concern. He had been loved. Truly loved. 

Harry cried. He sobbed. There was no holding back the pain he felt. He didn't care if people saw him. He didn't care what people thought. He mourned the loss of dumbledore. He mourned the loss of Sirius. He mourned the events that had brought the death of his parents and the endless pain and hardship through his life. But more than anything, he boiled with rage. He felt hatred towards Voldemort like he had never felt before. He was angry at himself for being so naive and not pushing himself hard enough. By the time he felt Ginny pull him up and embrace him, he knew what he had to do. 

He was done putting his loved ones in danger because he wasn't good enough. He was done lowering his standards to fit in more, and he was done caring what others thought about him. Dumbledore told him that love was the power that Voldemort knew not. Harry knew this. He knew that if he just did this out of hatred, he could never win. 

But he wasn't doing it just out of hatred. He was doing it with the hatred for the one man that ruined the chances he had for love. He was doing it out of hatred for the man that was putting the few remaining people that he loved in danger. Harry was done being weak, he was done being afraid, and he was done being abused. He was going to kill riddle, and he was going to do it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short introduction to what I hope will be a good story. This story probably won't last long, but I want to get as much emotion into it as possible. Please don't comment anything rude or hateful if I mess up any details, I am obviously not a professional writer, and I'm not going through the books to confirm everything before I write it. I'm just doing it for fun and I hope that you enjoy it. Feel free to post suggestions and ideas, as well as telling me what you though I could have done better. I enjoy criticism as long as it is meant to be helpful.


End file.
